Sonic the Hedgehog 2
1 TheDMproductions, formerly known as theDMhoffland, is a YouTube Pooper. He's been making YTPs since June 24th, 2015. He's most well known for his veggie meme rewind series "Veggiescended", as well as many other VeggieTales Youtube Poops. He has made YTPs on many other sources. He typically tries to keep his YTPs clean. He doesn't put sexual references or profanity. However, sometimes there can be some violence and some minor slang words. If you like lots of different types of YTPs, and like YTPs that are relatively clean, then theDMhoffland is the YouTube Pooper for you. ContentsEdit hide##Cyberbullying ## Goals outside of YTP ## Separate series DM has been involved with or a part of ## Youtube Poops ## Collabs CyberbullyingEditEdit DM has been subject to lots of cyberbullying throughout the year of 2018. Because of that DM suffers from great depression and anxiety and had to be put on medication. In 2019 the cyberbullying got a lot worse and he actually got doxed. Goals outside of YTPEditEdit DM has an interest in music and his main goal is to be a musician. He was going to get involved with politics but due to the fact that he's been constantly being attacked online made him feel like it would't work. Separate series DM has been involved with or a part ofEditEdit Dumb Dubbies Poopcast DDDZ Behind the Poop Lotza Speggetti "A Youtube Poop Documentary The Youtube Poop Review Light and Dark Veggietales Abridged TF2 Fan-alysis Youtube PoopsEditEdit Toys on the Rampage Twinkle Wish Massacre The League of Supper Pooper's and Reactionaries Tsukasa Doesn't Need a Workout Captain Larry Stroganoff Esther the Girl who Became Queen of Persia Suppernany Terrorizes Children Raindbowdash Cry's over Stupid Crap Where's God when i'm Dead (50 Sub Special) T-Bone obsesses over cute and semi adorable spaniel Rack Shack and Benny vs Psycho Nezzer Monsters INComplete (100 Sub Speical) Larry Boy and the Monster from Cyberspace Roulin Mouge Christian X Satine Happy Cows Californian Trader's of WI Sofia and her Not So Marry Friends 2016: A Veggie Odyssey Jake and Joj The Ambiguity of Yuki Nagato Twinkle Wish Massacre take 2 MAD COW DESEISE (500 Sub Special) Dexter Catches Cooties from Dee Dee the Dorky Female Will Sasso Loves Lemmons Shrek and the Muffin Man The Song of Boo The Idiot of the Internet Get's Banished Mr Poop und Yogurt Trucks: A Thomas the Tank Engine Thriller Don't Meme at Night Moe Girls and the Kitten Girl (1K Sub Special) Madeline and the Liberal Surgeons Larry boy and the Battle of Ferns Bladder On the Railgun Veggiescended I Wanna Be Subscribe Me Tis the Great Gumpkin Ruff and his Furry Assistant The Seventh Brother and his Six Rabbit Mothers Christmas on Spice The FCC Is Toxic and Deplorable Rubbish Kids Baking Desert Monsters Duck Tales: Woo Friggen Oo Quote: I don't have a good name for this :Unquote Doodle Tunes and Kitty Farts Why Did Steamed Hams in the Background The Phantom of the Opera Doc The League of Uncredditable Dummies Veggiescended 2 (2K Sub Special) Dork-A-Morron: Nobbi Looses His Mind Supper Smash Bro's to Play in the DM And Mew Denny's that's Just Like New Krypt and the Supper Dogo's It's All My Fault Tree Fort of Ambiguic Grossout Terrors Larry Boy and the Glorious Final Battle Sofia Can't Say Merry Christmas Phineas and Ferb Discover the Rolling Stones WALL-E T.W.O Old White Man Commits Adultery ytp sexer extra funny Depressed Boy Falls in Love with Loving and Caring Girl CollabsEditEdit The Gils Show Collab (Canceled) The Railgun Collab The Ducktales Collab The WALL-E Collab Veggiescended III (Canceled) The Spiderverse Collab "OPENED"